Digimon Tamers Suns Warrior
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: What would happen if Fanglongmon the 5th sovereign decided to pick a person to be a digimon tamer, that is linked with him. Who knows what will happen now


Zane: Well looks like he finaily wrote our story right Cronamon

Cronamon: Right

Fanglongmon: Shesh Zane just do the disclamer and dont complain to our author

Zane: Ok fine, Discalmer Our author dosent own digimon, he only owns me

Normal Speaking "Fire,"

Fanglongmon Speaking _"Fire,"_

Ch 1 The Centers Dragon

Hi I am Zane Karasu and I am 12 years old, I have black hair, dark blue eyes, and I wear a light blue t-shirt with a symbol of the sun in red and orange, black pants with red flames at the end of each pant leg, a dark grey jacket, a dark blue card holder on my right side, and black fingertip less gloves with a bronze sun on the back of the hand.

I live alone in my apartment in Shinjuku. The reason is because my parents died in a car crash when I was seven. Thanks to my parents were inventors I gain money from people buying the invention.

I was just sitting alone in my apartment as I waited for something interesting to happen.

As looked through my deck of digimon cards, I noticed I had a extra card, a strange light blue card with a yellow D and a dark blue dino coming out of it.

"Weird card," I said to myself as I held it in my hand.

Suddenly a voice spoke up. "It is time to fulfill your destiny young warrior," the voice said through the card in my hand.

"what do you mean," I asked the voice.

"Hold the card and shot centers dragon and you will teleport to me and I will tell you in person," the voice said.

"Ok, Centers Dragon," I shouted and I was suddenly covered with bronze energy. The energy the cased me to see nothing but that color for a few seconds until it stopped.

When the energy disappeared I was standing in front of a giant bronze dragon.

"_Hello there Zane Karasu, My young friend_," the dragon said to me in the same calm and relaxed voice that had come from the card before.

"How do you know my name," I asked the giant creature.

"_I know it because of your destiny_," the dragon replied.

"Then what is your name, and what are you," I asked the great beast

"_My name is Fanglongmon, and I am what you humans call digimon_," The bronze dragon said.

"You mean you are a digimon, I thought they were just a franchise, and a card game, I never thought they were real," I said surprised at the name.

"_That is just what humans think, we are actually existing creatures with feelings_," Fanglongmon said

"Ah, so what is this destiny you keep talking about," I asked the giant creature.

"_Ok it is a good time for me to tell you your destiny, you are going to be a digimon tamer, a certain type of digidestined that has a partner digimon that they are linked to, but that isn't all, you are also going to be my digidestined_," the giant digimon said to me.

"What do you mean your digidestined, Fanglongmon," I asked the digimon.

"_That means I chose you as a digidestined who will also have a special power to help you and your digimon, a mental connection to me so you can ask for help and so I can answer some of your questions, and also special cards that only you can use, now it is time for your mark to appear, so can you please take off your right hands glove_," Fanglongmon explained as I took of the glove.

He then raised his right claw and a golden aura covered the claw as he touched the back of my right hand. After he touch my hand a golden mark appeared on it. It looked like a golden sun with a Fanglongmon's head in the center.

"_That is the mark the shows you are the digidestined I chose, be ready though for the trials ahead will be tough but you will have friend in the other digidestined_," he said to me.

"Thanks you Fanglongmon, so who is my partner, if I am a digidestined," I asked the giant digimon

"_Ah I almost forgot that, This is Cronamon, he is your digimon partner_," as Fanglongmon said that a orange light appeared reveling a orange bear standing on 2 legs, with 2 bracelets on his arms and a gem on his forehead, with his tail on fire.

"Yo," the digimon said relaxed.

"Yo," I replied to the digimon.

"_Now then here is your digivice, and your special cards_," Fanglongmon said as he handed me one of his scales, that grew back after he took it off, which transformed into a bronze D-Power, with the buttons and the circle red, with the word Fanglongmon, in digicode, with a red strap. He also handed me a red card hold with the same symbol on it that was on my hand.

"Thanks you Fanglongmon," I said as I bowed. "Yes thank you Fanglongmon," Cronamon said happily.

"_Now it is time for your 3 year training_," Fanglongmon said to me calmly.

"OUR WHAT," Me and Cronamon screamed in shock.

"_Your 3 year training so you can get better at you martial arts style, also so you can become a strong tamer, and to get to know your partner better_," he replied getting over my shock.

"Ok but isn't that a bit long Fanglongmon," My partner questioned the digimon.

"_Yes but thanks to being in my domain of the digital world, I can make the time pass by differently like 3 hours in the human world, to equal 3 years in the digital world, you wouldn't change physically at all except for your body adapting to being my chosen digidestined_," the godly digimon said.

"Good thing I am home schooled, wont miss anything then," I said with my hands behind my head.

"_Oh about that you will start normal school when you get back_," Fanglongmon said relaxed

"Why am I going to a normal school," I asked a bit comer then my shock before.

"_Well it is so you can meet your fellow tamers_," the dragon said in a nonchalant tone.

"I see so should we get to work training don't you think," Cronamon said in a similar tone

"_Ah now then lets get to work_," the dragon replied.

**3 years later in Fanglongmon's domain / 3 hours later everywhere else**

I changed a bit thanks to those 3 years, now my normal black hair had 2 blond stripes in my hair, on my right side near my normal deck case, was my sacred card deck ready and within reach, on my left side was my digivice also within reach. I now also kept wearing my gloves all the time so people wouldn't see the golden mark on the back of my hand.

Fanglongmon has become like a father to me. He was always caring for me, especial when I was putting my all into my training. Cronamon was now more like a brother then anyone I ever met.

I now stood with Fanglongmon and Cronamon nearby. Behind them was a portal back to home. We were just about to leave, and return to the normal world 3 hours later from when I left, thanks to Fanglongmon's special domain.

"Well I am going to miss you Fanglongmon," I said as me and Cronamon bowed.

"Yeah Me too, My sovereign," Cronamon said as we both raised.

"_I am glad for that my friend, see ya later Zane_," Fanglongmon said happily waving as we entered the portal.


End file.
